


Three demons of Japan

by WillowOfTheWind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowOfTheWind/pseuds/WillowOfTheWind
Summary: As one of the few demons in japan thanks to a recent increase of people becoming demon hunters, you become unlikely friends (and possible lovers later) with 2 Oni brothers





	1. Shopping and ramen

It's been three days since your last encounter with another demon. Japan used to be full of Oni and Teiflings like you but the Hunters started getting bigger bounty for a single piece of a demons horn so your race was hunted and killed. You were a teifling with enough illusion magic to hide your eyes horns and tail with a single charm, the (F/C) Crystal necklace that was always on you in public. Not only where you a teifling, you would find other demons and help save them, at this moment only one is at your house. A oni that never showed his face who called himself Genji.  
Today you were out mostly to get food and supply but also looking for other Demons. After buying everything you stoped at Rikimaru for something to eat, you didn't really need to but it made you look normal and helped you feel somewhat human. There were only a few other people there slurping ramen. You sat down next to a larger man with dragon tattoos, you would have sat some were else but even though it was basically empty a lot of the seats said reserved, probably some child's birthday party. After ordering your favourite dish you decided to look for any of your kind, scanning the room quickly you realized the man next to you was a oni. His disguise was nearly perfect but you knew what to look for. He scowled at his food with disgust ,poking it with his fork; it was pork cutlet bowl, not a very popular dish, and he looked very displeased. You decided to try and talk to him  
"Chef got your order wrong?"  
He looked up surprised that anyone noticed him then went back to his sulking look.  
"No, the texture is off and the rice is dry."  
You sat in silence for awhile till he pushed the bowl away and looked towards you. He said nothing but then you saw his eyes flick to the necklace then to your eyes no chalantly he asked you about it a few minutes later.  
"Magic charm?"  
This guy must have better eyes then you did and you laughed a little.  
"Yup and I'm just guessing, your tattoos?"  
He nodded briefly as a server came by with your food and you gladly grabbed your chopsticks. Most of the people had left and it was just you and the guy next to you.  
"Igirimasu."  
You snapped the sticks and began to eat, the man next to you was right, the noodles were slimy and the broth was basically warm water.  
"Ugh a waist of 800¥"  
You pushed the bowl away disgusted and the man chuckled.  
"Told you, by the way what is your name?"  
"(Y/n) what's yours?"  
You turned to him leaning on the table slightly.  
"Hanzo, it is nice to meat you (Y/N)"  
He offered his hand and you shook it just as you let go the window broke, a bolt grazed the tip of your nose embedding into the wall, you quickly grabed your nose trying to stop the little bit of blood starting to drip down. You looked towards the window and a group stood outside of it looking bloodthirsty. Hanzo basicly took the word from you  
"Hunters."


	2. Aniki

You quickly wiped some of the blood of your nose when you realized it was just going to keep bleeding, luckily it wasn't to painful. You grabbed your jacket and put the yen next to the bowl of soup planing to leave quickly. Hanzo did the same before the Hunters shouted  
"You have no where to go demons, your going back to hell"  
There was so much venom in there words you couldn't help but laugh, I'm mean no where to go but go to he'll? How stupid was this guy? You heard this speech so many times. Being a demon smuggler got peoples attention.  
"So you even know were my house is? Wow you are good."  
Venom like sarcasm laced your words as you boldly you walked forward as if it was a casual day and you just finished your meal.  
"Hanzo are you coming or are you going to deal with all of them yourself?"  
You picked up your bags at the door and looked back at him as he was getting over your bold attitude towards the Hunters.  
"Fine, show the way"  
"Don't get lost"  
You told him the address in hellish script just in case he couldn't keep up. You stood facing the people seeing an old friend holding the crossbow that was the reason your blood was dripping down your chin.  
"Well you all know the drill by now, time for the chase. See ya later boys"  
You quickly bolted out the window past them and started fumbling with your necklace. Having your human form just wouldn't do and you needed it off for help with your door later. Surprisingly, Hanzo was easily keeping up and saw you were struggling with the clasp. He slowed a little behind you and helped unhook it. You thought to yourself about how much of a lady's man move that was before you took a sharp left down a alley to give yourself time to change.  
Your large horns came first looking like a gazelles adding at least a foot or two to your height, then the tail that wiped around your legs with nervous energy, your skin turned to a ash gray slightly lighter then normal tiefling skin but still able to blend in, and your eyes finally turned full (F/C).  
You started to Sprint again catching up with Hanzo who didn't stop to change, somehow he changed while tuning, you thought it was impossible to do that, his skin was dark gray, he had horns to and full white eyes. His blue tattoos turned red and there where some on his face now surrounding his eyes.  
"Take a left!"  
You shouted bolting in front of him and turning into a open doorway and up a flight of stairs. You kept going with him close behind for 3 levels till you opened the door and let him bolt inside. You could here the Hunters coming up and slammed the door shut putting the necklace pendant in the hole on the door, from the outside it just looked like a wall, and the Hunters ran past going to the higher levels. Eventually they will find themselves on the roof and realise that they were tricked. Till then you flopped on your couch dropping your bag of groceries. Hanzo sat next to you looking around at the large apartment before he finally spoke.  
"Sounded like you knew those people."  
You laughed because you forgot that not everyone knew what you would do almost everyday.  
"Not my fault, I just save the people that they were going to kill, I only have one guest right now and I think he's asleep at this time."  
You stood up stretching your back out and going over to tennis guest room and knocked. Getting no response you peaked in just to see him curled on the bed.  
"Yup, out like a rock"  
You laughed grabbing your bag and heading to the kitchen.  
"Since our food was crap do you want some lunch?"  
He was about to respond when I heard a loud growl nearly making me jump then I laughed.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes."  
He chuckled before speaking.  
"True but, your nose is still bleeding, probably want to go deal with that first."  
You gasped, you had completely forgotten about the blood that was now starting to make a puddle on the tile  
You rushed to the bathroom to find the bandages to stop the flow. Yay for old first aid kits. After rinsing your face you dabed it with a cleaning thing. Luckily the bandaids for nicely over the gash and you went out to the kitchen.  
You found Hanzo trying to figure out your stove to make ramen, you could also smell he started the fish oven and had some form of cod. Fish was a big part of your diet here in Japan and you found it easy to identify there smells now. You came up next to Hanzo and twisted the dials before grabbing a lighter to start the stove. The sparker had broke at least a month ago and you had to light it yourself now. Hanzo hummed putting on the pot  
"I didn't realize you could cook."  
You smiled, clearly joking with him but it went over his head.  
"How would I have survived without knowing how to cook?"  
"Uh just never mind."  
You brushed your hand on your pants before grabbing your bowl and plate sets and Hanzo started cooking the noodles as soon as the water boiled.  
It was sent long before lunch was ready and you sat in the living room. Hanzo began to eat quickly after coming in while you toyed with the noodles. Your stomach growled loudly before you actually started. After a few minutes you heard a door open, Genji was finally awake and you shouted down the hall.  
""Morning sleepy head, make sure your clothes are on there's company."  
You got a grumble from him when he walked in, he was fully clothed of course but his mask was off, the man of mystery was finally revealed. You were about to tell him lunch was in the kitchen when you heard Hanzos chopsticks drop and the two may as well have started a secret staring contest. Genji was the first to speak.  
"Aniki.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniki-a yakizua term used by younger members of the clan to older ones, can also mean brother.
> 
> This took a lot longer then the last chapter but im glad i got it out so quick. Hope you all enjoy


	3. Tea Time

After several minutes of Genji and Hanzo staring at each other, Hanzo stood up and walked towards the door before you grabbed his arm.  
"Where do you think your going? the Hunters are still in the building."  
Genji spoke up from behind me in a somber tone.  
"You can't run from the past forever brother. Would you rather be out there fighting off a heard or in hear talking."  
Hanzo paused his fingers griped around the door knob. It finally hit you why Genji called him aniki, they were literally siblings. You mentally face palmed yourself for not seeing the resemblance with Genjis mask off, but if they were brothers why was Hanzo trying to leave. You let go of his arm waiting for him to choose. After a few more minutes Hanzo sighed letting go of the handle and turning around.  
"Fine we can 'talk'. What about though, The fact we should both be dead?"  
Hanzo was brash towards his brother as if he hated him. Genji looked hurt by his brothers words but his frown quickly turned to a scowl when he spoke  
"Why not the fact you were the one who murdered me that night then killed yourself out on the balcony."  
His words were harsher then Hanzos and clearly pained them both. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Murder? Just what had these brothers done to each other?  
Despite it probably being a bad idea you went to make some tea. Hopefully that could calm down the brothers.  
You were wrong, not even a minute after putting the pot on to boil they went from there short crumbly remarks to a full volume shouting argument. You heard a crash of silverware before you stuck your head outside the kitchen. Your favorite table was flipped over on the floor and the boys had hardly noticed. The kettle was whistling with steam but you didn't have time to deal with that now. Without even meaning to you shifted full Teifling, instead of just your part way from between human and Teifling you used during the chase. You walked into the living room before shouting over them  
"ZIP IT BOYS!."  
Both of them continued even louder paying no mind to you and you growled.  
"I said..."  
You grabbed them by there shirt collars before bringing them to your eye level.  
"ZIP. IT."  
You dropped them both and crossed your arms at them. now that they had finally stopped shouting you could talk to them somewhat civilly.  
"Who flipped my table? And I want the truth."  
The boys pointed to each other and for a decent you really felt like a mom raising two little brats. It was a strange feeling and quickly passed. You glared at both of them.  
"Fine don't tell me but this is my God dam apartment and you are guests, no more surprise renovations. Please just talk like normal demons, I'm going to go finish the tea. Don't kill each other."  
You curtly turned away from them and walked into the kitchen to make the tea, hopefully the pot didn't boil over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i had a creative block but its gone now. Im thinking of making another book so when im uninspired with this i can flip to that one but updates would be slower on the other. What do you all think?


	4. Tea and Beds

After a few more minutes the tea was done and you gently pored it into your gold rimmed cups. The brothers had quieted down and you managed to relax enough to shift back into your performs half human form. When you walked into the living room with the tea the brothers had already set th he table back in place but we're dead silent. You sighed putting the tray down and passing cups. Both men gladly took the glasses and you sat next to Genji curling your legs onto the couch  
"So did you two talk it out or have you been awestruck this whole time?"  
You jest, the boys barely smirked from what you saw but you heard genji stifle a laugh  
"Perhaps we are a little surprised by you."  
Hanzo spoke softly across the table before he sipped on his tea.  
"Maybe you are but that happens almost anyone comes here. This girl is a hot head."  
Genji joked trying to be less awkward. You were not amused and chucked a pillow at his head but he grabbed it. Luckily Hanzo laughed as well.  
"I could tell when she taunted the Hunters, she may as well have dangled 2 million yen in there face before leaving."  
"She dose that a lot."  
Great they were talking but it was as if you were invisible. At least the table assent going to be thrown any time soon.  
It took a good hour and a half to get there attention back to the elephant in the room. Although you hated to bring down the joking mood you had to ask.  
"You both had said early that you killed each other... what did you mean?"  
Hanzo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"It is a long story (y/n)."  
"Well we have time..."

After another half an hour you had most the story that the two were willing to reveal. You figured it was time to get ready for bed. You didn't bother checking genjis room for another bed and quickly went to the next room. From what you could tell even in secret beds it would hard for them to sleep so you cleared off the junk that got into some of your other rooms. It was a big apartment so you had plenty of space but you still put stuff everywhere. After showing Hanzo around you checked genji. He was already asleep on his bed with his shirt half off. You laughed at yourself before closing his door and checking Hanzo room, he was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed, meditating most likely. Despite not wanting to disturb him you knocked on the open door. He opened his eyes and looked towards you  
"Do you need anything before I hit the sack?"  
The man shook this head no before closing his eyes again.  
"Thank you for asking anyway (y/n)."  
"No problem. "  
You smiled shutting his door and heading to your bedroom. You now understood why genji was already passed out. You barely got your cloths off before slipping under the covers not even bothering with a nightgown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDD im sorry i left this story for so long. First quarter of school was crazy. Anyway hope you injoy. Hopfully i wont take two months for the next chapter lol


	5. Morning

You woke up feeling sweaty and gross. You slid from under the covers hoping to get a shower, it was 6 and the boys were probably still asleep so you just grabbed your cloths for today and booked it to your nearest bathroom. Turns out they were both in the living room talking already and barely had time to register you streaking towards the bathroom. You slammed the door feeling so embarrassed, you probably moved to fast for them to see but now you were tired and very exposed. You turned the water on to get a bath before you heard the knock at the door.  
"Occupied!"  
You yelled quickly filling the bath with bubbles, you knew genji had no sense of privacy so you slipped into the foam before he opens the door as he always dose. you saw the handle twist before he peaked his head in spotting you in the tub.  
"Are you okay? you seem in a rush."  
He smirked seeing everything thrown around and you felt way to exposed when he looked back to you.  
"You didn't expect us to be awake did you (y/n)-chan."  
You grabbed the nearest thing to you, A bar of soap, and hit him directly between his eyes. He fell backwards before you realized Hanzo was pulling him away from the door, he tossed the soap back to you with his eyes looking at the tile.  
"Pardon my brother, he is a man of lust."  
You could here genji groan from behind him  
"You were pulling me off just to get a peak yourself!"  
You couldn't help but giggle, which soon turned into a loud laugh.  
"Ill be careful not to taunt you two next time, can you please close the door?"  
He nodded and slipped out shutting the door softly leaving you to get clean.

-an hour or so later-

You finally stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. The water was apparently a bit to relaxing because your legs were shaking with effort to hold your weight. You realised that you had thrown your cloths in the sink and they were now wet because of a leaky faucet, sighing you put a towel around yourself and your hair. You grabbed the soggy mess of sadness before leaving the bathroom to get different clothes. After opening the door you smelled eggs, bacon and (favorite breakfast food). You stumbled to the kitchen seeing the boys freaking shirtless making breakfast. Genji was completely shirtless but Hanzo had a frilly apron of yours on. It looked comical something so dainty on the silent man. You started to walk past to grab some cloths when genji noticed and grabbed your hand  
"(Y/n) Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you take a seat?"  
"What are you planning genji? You have never made food with me around."  
Genji nervously laughed while his brother chuckled in the corner.  
"I mean Hanzo has helped me with most of it."  
"You litterly have only poured the tea brother."  
"Aniki!"  
You couldn't help but laugh at tennis embarrassed face. He didn't normally be so openly expressive, it was nice to see him come out of his shell even though he was probably fighting over you with his brother.  
"Alright I'm going to go change first. Ill be back in a tick."


	6. Oof

Sorry about dropping thus, I just don't have time to write anymore :( hope everyone enjoyed what I was able to make but I don't know if I'll be able to pick this up again...


End file.
